


Long distance suck.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: 14 year old Frank didnt know one random add on facebook was going to change his life. Now two years later, hes finally realising. Gerard way is 18 from New Jersey, Living in Ireland, falls in love with a boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Franks POV  
> Noticing a pattern on my work? Haha thanks for reading.

As soon as i got home i ran upstairs to plug my pbone in the chargee before logging on to face book on my laptop. I pulled up Gerards chat.   
"Sorry phone died. You okay?" i sent it before going downstairs, making a pot noddle before going upstairs   
"Yes Frankie, im Okay. Skype later?"  
"Yeah around 8 maybe. Lots of homework"  
"Ok. Have to run to the store. See you later!"  
I closed down my laptop, starting on my homework.   
"Frank?"  
I looked up at mom   
"Hey"  
"Good boy. Im ordering food alright?" I nodded. And she shut the door. 8 came far to soon and i chewed on my nails. I had never skyped him before, and he didnt know i was trans. I swallowed  
"Hey you ready to prove your not some old man?"gerard text and then an incoming call came through. I put in my earphones before answering. Pulling my laptop info my lap  
"Shit your real"he said and i giggled   
I nodded and scratched the side of my head  
"No mowhawk today?"he grinned, i shook my head   
"Hey can you talk?"  
I nodded and he smiled   
"So why arent you?"  
"Hi"i said and he grinned  
"Hi"he whispered and took a drink of a beer   
"Youre underage"i said   
"Not in Ireland"hs grinned   
"I can bearly see you"  
"Its like 1 am here, hold on"he got up to turn on his bedroom light before sitting down  
"Hi"i whispered and he grinned  
"Youre really gorgeous"  
I blushed and he smiled, taking another drink  
"Hold on...mikey do not spoke weed in here, mikey!"he said and i heard someone laugh  
"I was kidding, want some?"  
"Nah im good man"  
I heard the door shut and i bit my lipring.  
"So that was my brother"he smiled and i nodded   
"Youre being really quiet"  
I squeezed my eyes shut   
"Im scared youll realise im trans if i speak alot but its stupid because i just told you and-"  
"Hey hey relax. Its cool. Hows Jersey this timd of year? I miss it"  
"Cold, but nice. Whats ireland like?"  
"Accents are hard"he said and i laughed   
"Yeah i bet. Whats the weather like?"  
"Rain rain and more rain"he grunted and i smiled. We talked for over two overs before he yawned   
"Okay its past three am. I gotta crash or work is going to suck ass"  
"Do you got a boyfriend?"  
He paused, lying down and curling up on his bed with his laptop on his pillow  
"No"he said   
"Do you?"  
I shook my head and turned around to do the same as him  
"Ive never dated"he said   
"Me too"i whispered and he smiled.  
"Frankie i gotta go sweetheart"  
I grinned into my blanket   
"Night gerard"  
"You mean morning"he whined and i laugjed   
"Goodnight Frankie"  
I waved and hung up. I got up and went downstairs   
"Hi baby, hungry?"  
I nodded and smiled   
"Some leftover pizza on the table"  
I went into the kitchen, taking two slices before sitting down on the sofa  
"You not tired?"  
I shook my head   
"Im okay"  
She hummed. I watched tv for an hour before going upstairs and crashing. When i woke up i grabbed my phone and i got a message from gerard   
"Great talking to you, Frankie. Have a good day xx"  
I grinned and opened up the chat  
"You too xo"  
Months passed as me and Gerard avoided our feelings to eachother, skyping nearly every night. Until gerard called me at 9 without warning. I ran upstairs to answer  
"Hey, didnt know we were calling today. Thought toh were out"  
"I was. I want to speak to you"he slurred   
"Drunk Gerard"i grinned   
"Im in love with you"  
I gasped   
"And youre so far away and i want to kiss you"  
"Youre drunk Gee"i whispered   
"I love you"he mumbled before falling asleep. I stared at the screen, his hair over his face and his bedroom light still on. I kept it on, locking my doot and curling up to fall asleep, listening to his breathing. I woke uo to gerard groaning   
"My head"he whinned   
"Its like 4 am sh"i whispered   
"Its 9 am here and i want to die"  
I opened my eyes to look at him   
"You said you were in love with me"i said and he opened his eyes   
"I am"he whispered   
"Really?"  
"I love you Frankie"  
"I love you too"i whispered and he grinned   
"Go back to sleep with me"  
I hummed, closing my eyes again before drifting back to sleep. When i woke up thr laptop was dead, i rolled over omto my phone.  
"Send me your address. Got a gift. Xx"  
I typed it quickly   
"Shipping takes 1 week with express xx"  
"What is it?xo"  
"Carepackage. Youll have to sign xx"  
"Youre cute xo"  
"Gotta work. Call you around 8 your time?xx"  
"Cant wait xo"  
The package arrived five days later, i signed and ran upstairs. The box was big and i quickly pulled the tape of it. I opened it up and took out a massive hoodie and a note   
"So im always close"  
I grinned amd smelled it, slight deoderant and the smell of gerard. I pulled out the next thing, still in its own wrapper and a post it note.  
"Reciept in if needed. Hope it helps you <3"  
I pulled it open and gasped at rhe binder, quickly pulling my top of to put it on. I pulled my tshirt on again, grinnrd at how different my body looked. And looked in the box   
"Tayto. Put it in a sandwich with butter, amazing" i laughed at the bags of crisps and chocolate before pulling out the last thing. A bottle of deodarant. I took the sticky note  
"Same one i use. If you ever want to smell me. Eat your sweets xx"  
I grinned and smelt the bottle. I sat down and rang Gerard   
" i love you!"i said as soon as he answered, he laughed   
"Like your package?"he grinned, he was on a train.  
"Yes!!"  
"Did it fit okay?"  
"Yes!!"  
He grinnrd   
"Heres my stop babe. Call you at the usual time"  
"Bye!"i hung up and grinned. Rays image popped up   
"Come over, bored af"  
"Be there soon"  
I pulled on gerarsa hoodid, smelling it and grinning before grabbing my phone and going downstairs. I walkes to Rays  
"Thank god. Xbox"Ray said   
My phond started to ring at 8 for a video call   
"Who the fucks that?"  
I grinned and answered   
"Hey G"  
"Hey"he whispered, lying down on the pillow   
"You look tired"  
He nodded   
"Will you kill me if i say ring me back in an hohr? Im at Rays"  
"Stay and have fun babe, im exhausted anyway"  
"Okay G, ill text you tomorrow okay?"  
"Night, love you"  
Ray stares at me   
"Love you too"i hung up  
"So ive got a long distant thing"  
He stared   
"He sent me his hoodie"  
"How far?"  
"Ireland"  
He gasped and i shrugged. The next day i got a text around 7.   
"Ever had sex?"  
I bit my lip and went upstairs  
"No. You?"  
He text back straight away   
"No. Do you ever touch yourself?"  
I bit my lip  
"Sometimes"i text back   
"Do you want to touch yourself on the phone to me?"  
I bit my lip   
"Just phone, no picture?"i text back  
"Yes baby, im so hard for you"i locked my door, closing the curtains   
"Okay"i text back and my found rang seconds later. I answered   
"Frankie" he whislered, breathlessly  
"Hi Gee"  
"Frankie i want you so bad"  
I slipped my hand into my boxers  
"Finger yourself for me"he whispered and i pushed a finger in, i gasped   
"You doing it for me baby?"  
"Yes"i whispered and he moaned  
"Hoe many fingers?"he said   
"One"i gasped   
"Add more"  
I slipped in another finger moaning   
"Move them faster for mr baby, moan for me"  
I did as he said, moaning intto the reciever   
"I want yoh so bad frankie. Are you wet for me?"  
"Yes Gee"i gasped  
"Im going to cum baby, you ready?"he gasped and i moved my fingers to my clit. I moaned as i came, rolling over onto my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck"Gerard whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah"i whispered  
"This is when i really want a cuddle"he mumbled  
"Skype me? Fall asleep with me"  
"Give me two seconds to change okay?"he said and i hummed, putting the phone down to rub to the bathroom. I lit a cigarette and i sat down with my laptop  
"Okay, call you back"Gerard hanged up before riinging back. I clicked answer and a topless Gerard appeared, pulling the blankets up to hid neck  
"Hi"he whispered and i grinned taking a drag  
"How did i not kmow you smoke?"  
I shrugged  
"I try not do it in the house cause dads got ashma, but hes away on business"  
He hummed and licked his lips  
"Fuck youre making my want one"  
I laughed  
"Smoke then"  
"Theyre over there and im kinda naked"  
I grinned  
"Totally wont look"  
"Damn right"the screen was pushed down until i was looking at the keyboard. I laughed and gerard returned with boxers on  
"Spoil sport"  
"Dont sleep in your binder, youll ruin your chest"he said and i nodded finishing the smoke  
"Seriously frankie go take it off me okay?"  
I nodded getting up to take it off, pulling my too on again  
"Happy?"  
He smilrd and nodded  
"Yeah"  
I lay down, placing my lsptop on the pillow and looking up at gerard  
"Will i ever meet you?"i whispered and he chewed his lip  
"Within the year baby okay?"  
I nodded and he sighed  
"Close your eyes for me baby, focus on my breathing"he said and i fell asleep in seconds. I woke up to the call ended and no text from gerard. I frowned. I didnt hear from him in three weeks at all no matter how much i text. I sighed and went outside to light a smoke, i lit one just as a taxi pulled up. I frowned until the guy got out of the cab,  
"Gerard"i whispered before i was running into his arms, climbing up and clinging on him. He laughed and held me up  
"I thought you fucken hated me"  
"We moved, with barely any warning and i got there yesterday-"i kissed him, my hands going to his neck.  
"You should of told me so i wasnt in week old pyjamas"i said breaking apart  
"Weres the fun in that?"hd said setting my down to light a smoke. I did the same, leading us until we were sitting on the steps  
"Where did you move to?"  
"Maple avenue like 6 blocks away?"  
"Where did it even come from?"  
"Mom was home sick. Dad lost his job, the only reason we were in Ireland anyway so they wanted to move to Jersey and i slipped in this town"he shrugged  
"Youre here"i whispered before kissing him again. He grinned  
"Frank-"mom opened the door  
"I need to go to walmart i got a list"  
"Mom"i whined  
"Should i take the vegan ice crean thats 10 bucks a tub of the list?"she said  
"No mom"i whined and she laughed. I got up  
"Whos this?"  
"Gerard"  
"Gerard from a billion miles away gerard?"mom grinned and i nodded  
"Hi, nice to meet you" she jumped on him hugging him  
"Maybe i tell my mom to much?"i said and he laughed  
"Okay ill go get dressed"i ran upstairs, changing quickly before going back downstairs, gerard had a mug of coffee in his hands and was looking ober moms shoulder  
"My god your evil"i laughed grabbing the book  
"He always hated dresses i had to wrestle him in"mom said  
"Now you now why okay?"i grabbed the list and the two 50s and the keys  
"Stay safe baby"she hummed and gerard followed me out  
"Youre mom loves me"  
I grinned  
"Maybe i tell her waaay to much personal shit"  
"Like phone sex?"he smirked  
"No i never told her that"i said and he squeezed my hand before getting in the car. I started it up, pulling out slowly as his hand moved to my thigh, just resting  
"Youre going to make me crash stop"i laughed and he smiled  
"Im not doing anything babe!"  
I rolled my eyes, taking his hand and holding it  
"Did you have a good birthday?"  
"Ray bought weird weed and i passed out"  
"Why did i ask?"  
I giggled and pulled into walmart. Gerard followed me round, always having a hand touching me and rambling on about the flight and moving.  
"Like never again am i moving"  
I laughed and leaned up to kiss him  
"Hey asshole!"i pulled back as i was talked to the ground  
"Jesus worm"i laughed and gerard relaxed, helping me up  
"You got a man and never told me? What else happened?"  
"I told you i had something when you tried to set me up for the billionth time!"i laughed  
"I thought you were joking. Worm"  
"Gerard"he smiled  
"Are you still coming to the gig yomorrow?"  
I glanced at gerard  
"Punk and vodka and better weed than last tims, you in?"  
"And offer like that how can i resist?"Gerard snorted and i grinned  
"Okay well be there, is it yours or Rays?"  
"Oh hey is mikey single?"  
"Youre dating me frankie"  
I laughed  
"No ray came out like last month, hes 18"  
"Ill see if he wants to come?"gerard hummed and i nodded  
"Anyway its at mine, saying you dorks live at home"  
"Im 17"i laughed and he waved his hand before walking away "Is he always that rough?" I nodded and he hummed "So vegan ice cream?" "Im a vegetarian whos lactoseintolarent"i said and he smirked "Mystery man"he said and i grinned, heading towatds the till. Gerard helped me bag and load the car "Stay at mine tonight?"he said and i grinned "Like id miss the chance to sleep next to you" He smiled and i drove home, we helped mom put away the shopping "I didnt expect to ever even see you"mom said and gerard grinned "The world works in weird ways"he shrugged and i leaned up to kiss him "Billions of people in the world, youre not always going to fall for someone next to you"she grinned "Mom can i stay at Gerards tonight?" She raised an eyebrow "Isnt it the thing?" "Mom"i blushed "Is that my que to like leave the room?" "No its fine, yeah but like"i said and she hummed "Okay baby, sure"she nodded "Will you be home tomorrow? I know your going to a gig" "Probably not, think everyones crashing at worms" She nodded "Ill just eat the ice cream alone" I stook out my tongue and light a cigarette "So Gerard, ypu permently here now?"mom smiled "Yeah as far as i know"he smiled "Thats good"she smiled "Okay okay, ill go get some clothes ready for tomorrow" He noddrd and i ran upstairs, throwing everything i meeded into my bag and grinning "Okay lets goo"i said as i walked down the stairs, i threw mom the keys before kissing her cheek "Text me tomorrow and after the gig okay? Please do not drink to much, dont walk alone-" "Mom its a punk gig" She sighed "Stay out of those pits!" "Ofcourse mom"i laughed and she sighed "Keep him safe for me?" Gerard nodded and grinned "I will"she smiled and i left "Why is the so worried?" "I have a bsd temper"i said and he raised an eyebrow "Since when?" "Wait until ive alcohol in me"i said and he frowned, we walked to his quickly, "My mom is insane, mikeys biplor, dads clingy"he mumbled before opening the door. I got shoved out of the way "Mikey" Gerard shouted, helping me up "Sorry. Blame fucking mom" I heard a woman shouting and gerard sighed "I should have give you more rhan a one second warning"he whispered shutting the door. "Hi gee"a man hugged him before leaving "Bye dad" I followed him down the stairs to a basement and he shut the door "Sorry" "Hey crazy familys is my thing, dont worry"i hugged him and he sighed into my hair. "Its nice to finally hold you"he whispered and i grinned "Yeah, you smell good"i whispered and he smiled and kissed my head. Mikey came in slamming the door "Jesus can you knock?"gerard said as he started to go through a drawer. "Here"he shoved gerard 20 bucks before he took a baggie of weed "Youre sharing" Mikey mumbled as he started to roll "Hey mikey, do you want ro come to a gig with us tomorrow?"i smiled and mikey looked up "Is that okay?"he looked at Gerard "Ofcourse it is"he said sitting down next to him "What happened?"he said "Shes being a fucking ass and cant find my meds" "Thats because she put them down here for me to give you"he said "I can take my own"he snapped and gerard sighed, going into the bathroom and coming out with a bottle of pills "Is it one?" Mikey nodded and took the one gerard handed him before opening his mouth wide. Gerard nodded before going back into the room "Anyway, this is Frank" "I guessed"he smirked "You said he had a mowhwak" "I do, just not up today"i grinned sitting next to him "He describes you as a punk with a mowhwak" "Okay ill change it, he has brown eyes and a scar between his eyebrows from chicken pox and has tattoos on his hips-" "How the fuck do you know that?"i smirked and he laughed "Shit, you uh didnt move your camera enough"he blushed "All i seen was your stomach i swear!"he said and i rolled my eyes "Perv"i said and he kissed my head "Lets go get high"mikey mumbled walking outside. We followed him "Just my stomach?"i said and he snorted "And a really nice view of your ass" I laughed and was passed the joint "How the fuck did you find a dealer?"i said and he shrugged "We lived about an hour away when i eas 14, bob still lives there, he hooked my up"i took a long drag and hummed, taking a few more before passing it to Gerard. It got passed round twice more before i was giggling, leaning into gerard "Fucking thirsty"he said as mikey put it out "Dibs not going near mom"mikey said and i snorted "Ugh fine" I went on down to his room, curling up on the bed. Mikey lay on the sofa, turning on the tv. "Hes obsessed with you" I grinned "Yeah me too" "When you set him a package he wouldnt shut up about it" I smiled "You looking for a man? Ive got a really good guy, just out recently" He hummed "Im looking for sex, probably not a relationship" I nodded and gerard came down, passing mikey a coke and me a diet coke "You remembered"i said and he grinned, i took a long drink and sighed, curling into gerard as he lay next to me "Fuck i love you"he whispered "I love you"i leaned up to kiss him and he grinned. I fell asleep soon after, listening to his heartbeat in my ear. Gerard woke me up when it was dark "What?" "Are you binding?" I shook my head "Okay night baby" I fell asleep again, relaxing into him. I woke up to gerard snoring softly, his arms wrapped around me. I kissed him wakening him up "Hi gee" He hummed "Hi baby, okay?" I nodded "What times it?" "Like 5 am"i whispered and kissed him, pushing him over onto his back, "Mikeys here"he whispered "Just wanna make out"i whispered kissing his again, he let his hands run down my hips and up under my tshirt. His knees coming up to push my hips up. I gasped and gripped onto him, i could feel him hard against me, as he moved his hips slightly against me, i moved to bite his neck as he gasped against me, "Babe-"he whispered "Whats wrong?"i whispered "Nothing i just cant keep quiet"he whispered and i glanced at the sleeping mikey "You better find a way"i whispered, my hand trailing down between us to palm him through his boxers. He colvered his mouth with his arm as i moved down the bed, pushing the blankets down of the bed before pulling it back over my head. I heard him gasp as i pushed down his boxers, taking him in my hand i licked up the shaft before taking him whole, twirling my tongue around the head before taking him whole, he moaned, bucking up into me. "Its okay g"i whispered opening my mouth for him to fuck into before he pushed as far as i could take and moaned, before gagging "Fuck" he gasped before emptying into my mouth, i sucked him through it, swallowing it down before climbing upto kiss him "You fucking ugh"he whispered before kissing me and moaning, i stopped his hand from going into my boxers "Why frankie?" "Not today okay?" "Dont you trust me?" "I do baby, uh girl parts problem?"i whispered "Oh"he whispered and i blushed, he kissed me again "Sleep sweerheart"he whispered "Thank you"he whispered and i nodded , curling up into him. I woke up and heard Gerard singing in the bathroom. Mikey was watchung tv "Hey"i said and he hummed "I totally know you sucked Gerard off" I snorted "Unless that was a weird ass dream"he said "Weird ass dream"i laughrd and he grunted. Gerard came out in boxers "Oh morning"he grinned and i smiled and he kissed me once "So i really want to check out the comic book store and fine some Starbucks. Mikey needs to gst out of the house, then well come back and get ready okay?" "Sounds good"i smiled and he grinned. Grabbing my bag i went into the bathroom, pulling on my binder and clean clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

After i did my hair, i went out, gerard whistling. I laughed  
"Youre gorgeous"  
I laughed and hugged him  
"Ready to go?"  
He nodded and i followed them upstairs  
"Dad im borrowing the car, were going out"  
He nodded, passing mikey 20 bucks and he grinned  
"Haha G"mikey grinned and i laughed, he rilled his eyes passing me the keys  
"Im not use to driving on the wrong side"he said and i laughed  
"You mean the right side"  
He smiled and i got in,  
"Where first?"  
Gerard lit a cigarette and i stole it  
"Coffee"  
I noddrd, winding down the window as i pulled out  
"So this guy youre setting me up with, what does he look like?"mikey said  
"Gee, you know what he looks like right, should be a picture"i handed him my phone  
"Mostly just pictures of me"he said and i grinned  
"Oh here" Gerard held up the phone  
"Hes cute"  
"Hes the nicest guy in the world man"  
Gerars snorted  
"Besides you ofcourse"i grinned  
"He actually worked in a comic book store down here"  
I nodded and sighed  
"Okay"  
I pulled onto starbucks drive through, ordering our coffees, gerard climbed over me to put the money in the girls hand and i laughed "I was goi-" "Thats why i climbed"he grinned and i laughed, taking our drinks and handed them out. I pulled out, taking a long drink before lighting another smoke. I pulled into the comic book store before gettinf out, my fingers enterwining with Gerards. "Ready to meet my bestie?" "We already talked a bit" I raised an eyebrow "I had to message him and ask what size top you usual wore before i got the binder" I grinned "He said a large, so i assumed it was because you wanted it baggy to cover, so i got you a small?" "Fits good babe" i smiled and he grinned, walking inti the shop. "Worm said you found a guy, didnt think it was Gerard though. Hey man"ray hugged him "When did you get here?" "Few days ago. Back for good"he smiled "And this is Mikey" Mikey waves before going ro look on the back wall. I grinned "Im trying to set you up" Ray laughed "Asshole"he said "You guys coming tonight?" "Yeah man" "Its in New York so were getting the 5 train" "Five? Thanks for the 3 hour warning"i said and ray laughed "Meeting worm at the station to go back to his then getting drunk and going at 8" I nodded "Okay cool, i gotta pee"i said, going into the staff bathroom. I finished and washed my hands, going out to Gerard and Ray talking. I went over to mikey "You okay?" "Hes nice and im not" I bumped our shoulders "Youre nice Mikey" He shrugged "Being bipolar isnt your fault okay?" He nodded "I just wish i wasnt" I nodded "Hey Frank, you going full punk?" "What im only half without my jacket and ripped jeans?" "And eyeliner"Ray said ans gerard smirked "Shut up, probably not I stayed at gerards and this is why i brought"i waved "Youll regret the converse"Ray laughed "No pit for me today" "Still on probation?" "Wait what?"Gerard said and i sighed "Dude"i said at Ray "I thought he knew!" "A guy called me a fag, i broke his nose and he pressed charges" "Well well well"gerard hummed and i shrugged "It was last year"i said "I only got a month left" "Hey, its okay, dont look so sad" "Youre against hitting people"i said and he shrugged "He deserved it, its okay"he hugged me "Anything else i should not mention?"ray mumbled when Gerard walked away "No you covered it all"i muttered and he frowned "Sorry man" I shrugged "Hey G your books here!" "What?"i said going up to Mikey "You wrote a book?" "A comic"gerard said "Why did you hide this from me?" He sighed and shrugged "Its not important" "Like hell its not"i shoved the book into his chest going outside. "Why are you mad at me?"he said "You dont know?"i snapped lighting a smoke "Gerard ive spent over a year being in love with you, and one thing i could get that could brinf you closer you hid!" "I sent you my hoodie, how much closer could i have got you?" I kicked a wall "Just go inside, ill be there in a minute" "Its not like you were an open book, arrested?"he said "A year ago, i was released the next morning!"i snapped and he sighed "This is stupid as hell. I wrote it years ago, it got published this year, i make like 100 a month, it isnt worth mentioning" "You got a book from Ireland to jersey!"i shouted and he sighed "Ireland has barely any comic book stores, like 2 in dublin near me, so i got them published here with Grant. Theres another coming next year" "Just give me a minute alright?"i said "This isnt the Frank i fell in love with"he mumbled "You fell in love with a boy in a screen. Real life shit happens now, its not skype anymore" "So what? Were not going to work because im infront of you? Are you crazy?" I let out a deep breath "Youre saying that, i never fucking mentioned my feelings for you fuck off" "Go for a walk in cool down"he sighed "I am cool down!"i shouted before sighing "Anything else i should know?"i said "I sell paintings to gallerys. Dont think theres any around here" I groaned "Thats it okay? I didnt think it was important" "If youre making all this money why did you have a job in a bar?"i said "I like meeting people and i enjoy bar work, why is that a bad thing?" I sighed "No ofcourse its not. I didnt mean it like that" He sighed "Hey, we got our first fight out of the way" I laughed and he sat down next to me "So mr. Criminal, anything else?" "I got expelled from the catholic school for spray painting a dick" He started laughing "Why?" "Cause i like dick" i shrugged and he grinned "Did mikey tell you his bizzare dream?" I nodded and smiled, leanig my head onto his shoulder "Told him he was a weirdo"i said and he laughed "Ready to face the awkwardness of them seeing and hearing our first fight?"he said "No"i mumbled and he grinned, pulling me up "I didnt mean to make you fight"mikey said as soon as we walked in "Same"ray said "Its okay, were okay"i nodded, looking at the clocm that read 3 "Is worm getting the alcohol?' "Yeah you better text him what you guys want" I looked at Mikey "I dont drink much"he said "Okay, theyll be weed okay?" He nodded "G?" "Rum. Morgan" I nodded and texted Worm "Okay cool, ill see you at five at the station?" Ray nodded and smiled as we left "Shit man hey"Gerard hugged someone "Youre back?" She smiled and he nodded "Yeah! Frank this is Lynz" "Hey" "Moved onto the guys, huh? Gerarx and I use to be a couple"she grinned "When we were five"he laughed "Good to see you man, i better run, tell Donna hi!"she hugged him before rushing off "Weird"mikey said "Are you gay?" He frowned "What?" "Not because of a kids romance, just dont think i asked you before?" "You have. Im gay" I nodded "Okay"i took the keys, getting into the car "Why is there so much tension?"Mikey said "Sorry, theres not i was just thinking"i whispered, pulling out "I know what your thinking frankie, stop it"his hand rested on my thigh gently and i hummed "Ill swing by mine, go full punk for you" He grinned and nodded "Sounds good" I pulled up to my house "Nobodys home come on in"i said getting out. They followed me in, mikey sitting on the sofa and gerard following me upstairs. "Are we okay?" "What if we fuck and you dont like vagina?" "I was so not expecting that question"he said and i sighed, pulling off my top to shove a new one on "No answer is reassuring"i mumbled as i kicked off my jeans "Your period gone?"he asked "Mostly w-"he kissed me pulling me in close and kicked the door shut. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me down onto the bed, climbing on top of me. His hand slipped down into my boxers and i gasped and spread my legs, pulling him closer as he pushed a finger into me "Chrisr"i gasped and he grinned, adding another finger after a moment. His took my hand, placing it down the fronf od his jeans "Pretty sure i like it"he mumbled and i moaned "So fucking do it"i gasped "I dont have condoms and im guessing you dont either"he kissed my neck "No"i whispered and he hummed, speading up his hand. I let go of his dick, my hand moving to his hair to pull him in for a kiss. I gasped against his mouth, pressing our foreheads together and looking into his eyes before my orgasm hit, i moaned loudly, before reaching down to stop his hand "Shit fuck"i gasped and he pulled out his hand, wiping it on the sheets before kissing me softly. I reached for into his jeans "Wait" "Did you cum in your boxers?"i grinned and he laughed "Shut up"he whispered blushing "Happy? I love you okay?" "I love you too"i kissed him and grinned "Okay get dressed, i need to leave my boxers here okay?" "Hamper in the bathroom" He went in as i finished dressing as quick as i could with my legs still weak. I Pulled on my leather jacket and doc martains before fixing up my half mowhawk and doing a little liner "Shit"he whispered from behind and i grinned "Take it i look good?" "So good'he whispered and kissed me "Thanks, better go see if mikey heard" He laughed and went downstairs "Assholes"he muttered and i grinned, going into the fridge "Mikey do you drink at all?" "Like a beer sometimes, it messes up my medicine" I threw gerard a bottle "Do you want one?" "No thanks"he said and i opened the bottle, taking a long drink "Are you allowed to smoke weed?" "Probably not but i do anyway"he shrugged and i grinned, nodding and lit a smoke "Fuck i needed that" Gerard smirked and i elbowed him "Gross"mikey mumbled "Yous ready? We could throw the car back and catxh a bus to the station?" Mikey nodded and i downed my drink grabbing the keys "Be careful"Gerard said and i nodded. I drove to theirs before we made the 4.30 bus. I sat down a text mom "Stole a beer. Ill be safe. Love you xo" I got a reply a minute latee "Love you too text me when your back from the gig" I lay my head on his shoulder and grinned "Loce you gee" He kissed my head "Love you" Mikry made gagging noises and i laughed "Fucking fags" Gerard pushed me down as i got up "Frankie" I sighed "Okay our stop" I got up and they followed "Wefe 20 minutes early, ray should be here soon" Gerard kissed me and i sighed against his lips "Its really good to do that"he whispered and i grinned. "Yeah"i whispered "Whats up assholes?" "Hey Ray!"i grinned "Hi"he grinned. The train arrived quickly, getting on. Mikey sat next to Ray and i grinned "Match maker"i mumbled "Youve nice eyebrows"gerard said and i started to laugh "Thank you?"i said and he grinned kissing my head. The train ride was long and boring and i was glad to get off. I took Gerards hand, "So Worms late, gice him a call and ask will we walk it"i said and Ray nodded pulling out his phone "Do they know your trans?" I shook my head "Ive never told them i dont know if theyve guessed" "Okay"he nodded "But how are you going to sleep?" "One time wont matter love" He sighed "No"he whispered "Ill peobably take it off babe, okay?" He nodded "He said walk it, hes not finished work yet"Ray said and i nodded, squeezing Gerards and as i lead up "Gerard Way?"a girl about 15 said He raised an eyebrow "Big fan, can you sign my book?" "Oh yeah sure"he let go of my hand to take the Umbrella Academy. "Name?" "Racheal" He quickly wrote something down "Thank you"she blushed "No problem"he grinned before he walked away "Thats the second time thats ever happened, i swear"he laughed "Im banging a celebrity"i grinned and he snorted, putting his arm around my shoulder "A gang in black, knew it would be you guys. Get in" "Shotgun!" I grinned and climbed in. "Whats up little man? Whos the cutie in the back?"Worm said "Nah hes Rays"i said "I am?"Mikey laughed and i grinned "You got the alcohol?" "Yeah man in the back" "How much?" "Yours 15 gerards 20" I handed him 35 bucks "Dude"gerard said "Cant hear you G"i grinned turning on the radio. Worm pulled up at his apartment block not long after and i got out, boucing on my toes. "I forgot Mikeys meds"he whispered "Oh, can he got without them for a day? Well be home around 3 probably?" He sighed "Hes going to have to"he mumbled and i kissed him "Be okay" Worm lead us to his apartment, locking the door and pushing it open "It stinks of sex"Ray said opening a window, worm laughed and i started pouring me and G a drink. "Mikey not drink?" He shook his head, pushing his glassss to his nose "Im good"he said and gerard handed him some coke. Worm put on his speaker, playing the misfits "Okay, take it easy Frank, i aint carrying you home this time"i stuck up the finger "Gerard you like babysitting? Cause thats ehat its like with a drunk frank" He snorted "Ill take care of you"he said and i grinned "Oh xbox, can i play?"mikey said "Ill play too"Ray said setting it up quickly "Why did Ray gets dibs on the fresh meat?" "Hes just out, leave him be"i said and worm nodded "Im gonna grab a shower"he hummed dissapearing "What do you think of them?"i smiled "Theyre nice"he hummed kissing my head as i hugged him "Hey about earlier? Like that was fucking awesome, but it doesnt change your view on me?"i asked and he grinned "No baby"he whispered and i grinndd kissing him. By 7 i was drunk, sprawled out into Gerards lap "He usuallu sobers up in gigs"Ray said and i stroked his face before his lips, he bit the tip of my finger lightly and i felt my breath hitch "Get that look off your face iero, youre not fucking here" "I bit your finger how the fuck would that turn you on?"he grinned "Gerard, you got a boner when you cut your finger"Mikey snorted "That was adrenaline!" I pushed my finger into his mouth without thinking about it, he sucked down, biting gently at my nuckle "Uh"i whispered before pulling it out, he started to laugh, holding me close. I finished my drink, getting up to refill. "Youre crazy"he whispered coming behind me. I turned around, shoving my tongue in his mouth in seconds, he gripped onto my hips and i moaned, pressing our bottom halfs together before pulling back, dropping onto my knees "Anyone could come in!"he whispered "Isnt that the fun of it?"i smirked, undoing his jeans. He gripped onto the counter as i freed him, sinking down quickly. I heard him stiffle a moan as one hand came into my hair. He gasped out as he rocked forward, pushing himself down my throat. I held his hips in place, setting a pace with my hand a mouth "Close"he whispered after a minute, i sucked on the head as my hand worked him up and down before he spilled into my mouth. "Gee can i-fuck"the door slammed and i pulled back to soon, getting it on my face. I stroked him through it before fixing his jeans. He slid down until he was sitting infront of me, gasping "Mikey"he whispered and i shrugged, he licked my cheek "Was that-" He hummed and i kissed him, crawling into his lap. We kissrd for a few minutes before i got up for another drink. When we walked out, everyone stared "I didnt even say anything, hes loud as fuck"Mikey said and Gerard blushed "I said no fucking"worm whined "It was a blowjob"i said before licking his cheek. Worm oushed me away as i laughrd "Sicko"he snorted and i crawled into gerards lap again. "Okay its nearly time" "Gee can i have one drink?"Mikey asked "You got any beer worm?" He nodded "Fridge"he said and Mikey went into the kitchen "Ill take care of him if your worried about him being drunk" "No its not that, hes on medication"Gerard said "You sick?"Ray asked and Mikey nodded "Usual antibotics"he said and Ray nodded "Sucks"Ray hummed "Never enjoyed drinking much anyway" "Well get you high dont worry"i grinned and he smiled "Frank any time your mouth touches my glass it creeos me out, go use mouthwash" "Its vodka, its sterlising"i rolled my eyes and he sighed "Fine whatever"he mumbled and i got up to go to the balcony, i sat down, sticking my legs through the bars as i lit a smoke. Ray joined "I like mikey i think" I grinned "Yeah, hes a good dude" "Is he uh, expierenced?"he asked "I dont know, i can ask G?" Ray shook his head "So you and Gerard are already fucking?" I snorted and shrugged "Weve known eachother for two years" "Yeah i guess. Does he make you happy?" I grinned at the world below me "More than anything"i smiled "Good, lets go listen to some music" I grinned and got up, kissing gerards head as i ealked behind him to the bathroom. Mikey came in as soon as i had my jeans up, pushing me aside to throw up into the bowel "Fuck"he whispered "Sorry"he added and i shrugged "They really fuck you up?" He shrugged "Be worse without them" I nodded and went out as he got up "Sorry frankie" "Its okay, he didnt sed anything"i kissed his cheek "Lets go guys!" I finished my drink and took gerards hand "Pretty"i said and he blushed. We walked to the gig, passing a joint all of us besides Mikey drunk already. Worm got us passed the bouncer, grinning. "Fuck its loud already"mikey said and i nodded, thd band already starting "Meet outside at 1 am, no later"worm said before jumping in the pit "Lets go, i wont hit nobody" He nodded and joined me, we went around the pit into the crowd, i started jumping, screaming the lyrics back to them as gerard grinned behind me, keeping a hold on my hips. By the time the gig was over i was covered in sweat and exhausted, going to the bar to get some shots. Gerard joined me, sinking the three sambucas just as fast as me. I grinned pulling him in to kiss him "Love you"he grinned, his eye sparkling and big "Love you"i whispered "Guys time to go"Ray tugged my arm and i followed "Fucking great gig"Mikey grinned and i nodded "Come on fuckers"worm said as he lead the way home "Okay so Gerard And Frank can take the spare room, yous two can have my bed, ill take the sofa"worm said as we went in, i hummed, drinking the rest of my.vodka straight "Uh gee?"mikey said and gerard kissed my head fillowing him into the kitchen "We made out"Ray said and i grinned "Shit yeah, go you!"i grinned as gerard came out again "Smoke?" I lead him to the balcony "Mikey was asking me how to suck dick" I choked on my drink "I said i never have, then he said about you and i froze like fuck" I snorted "Poor mikey"i said and he sat next to me. I kissed him and smiled "Im so tired"he said and i hummed "Hey you owe me an orgasm"i grinned "Youre to drunk tonight"he said and i rolled my eyes "Fine fine"i whispered and he grinned "Amazing night"he whispeded and i nodded "You like doing blowjobs whennwe can get caught, its totally a kink"he said amd i blushed "It totally is, i do it with myself too in pubic ppaces, see if i get caught" He grinndd "Thats so fucking hot"he whispered and i laighed, leaning in against him "Okay bed time"i hummed and he heloed me up "Gonna crash, night guys" I was met with a course.of goodnight before i shut the spare room door. I quickled undressed to my boxers and pulled my binder off with my back to him, showing on my tshirt again before climbing into bed. He kissed me softly, running his hand through my hair "Thank you for tonight"he whispered and i grinned "Anytime baby'"i whispered leaning up to kiss him again. I could hear Worm snorning arlready and laughed "Theyre great guys, huh?" "Yeah, they really are baby. Thanks for trusting me to meet your friends" I shrugged and smiled "And thank you for what your doing for Mikeg and not judging the fuck out of him" "His mental heath isnt his fault"i whispered as i adjusted our position until his arm was over my shoulder. He kissed my forehead and i relaxed into him, kissing his shoulder before crashing as soon as my head hit Gerards chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Gerard on the phone.  
"No i told you i had commitments here!"he shouted  
"Grant listen, i have a partner here i only got to be with him, you ca-"he said  
"Fuck fine. You get one year, and i want a week off every two months to fly home and your fuckong paying for it!"he hung up  
"Youre leaving"i whispered and he rubbed his eyes  
"He wants me to co write another umbrella academy, he needs me there"  
"Gerard dont leave"i felt myself tear up and he sighed kissing my head  
"Ill come home every chance i get love"he whuspered pulling me into a hug. I started to cry into his shoulder, gripping on to him  
"When?"  
"Tuesday morning"he whispered and i cried harder. Today was already Sunday.  
"I really need a smoke, come on"  
I got up, pulling on my jeans and wiping my eyes befoee following him  
"Whats wrong?"Mikey asked looking at me  
"I have to move to the UK"  
"He warned you"mikey sighed  
"I thought i could make it work okay?"gerard snapoed before sighing and going out to the balcony.  
"Grant warned him it was a waste of time moving, he should have warned you"  
I grabbed a beer, opening it  
"Yeah he should have"i whispered going out to him.  
"Im sorry"  
"Weve done long distance. Well be okay"  
He sighed and nodded  
"Its different now we know what its like"  
I nodded and sighed. Tuesday came way to soon as i woke up early in the morning around 6 am.  
"What times your flight?"i whispered at the already awake Gerard  
"11. Need to be there at 8"  
"Make love to me"i whispered and he looked at me  
"Are you sure?"he whispered  
"Yes baby"i whispered and kissed him. It was slow and romantic and the best thing i had ever felt in my life. I curled up to Gerard and glances at the clock. 7.10. I sighed  
"We have to leave in 10 minutes. I packed the car last night, you can drive it back home okay?"  
I sniffed and nodded  
"Ill be back my love. You can stay here any time you want to smell me okay? Take whatever you need to remember me"he kissed my head and i nodded  
"Ill be back the day before your birthday. He already bought the ticket"  
I nodded and got up, slowly getting dressed into Gerards hoodie and my jeans, i packed my shit up and helped gerard carry his last bag to the car. He said goodbye to his family, his laptop bag hangover over his shoulder and i went outside to smoke. He came out and kissed my head  
"Lets go love"  
We got there within 10 minutes and i sniffed rubbing my nose. I helprd him put his bags on the conver belt and he sighed  
"Ill skype you every single night, ill send you carepackages as soon as i get settled"  
I nodded, he put his hand under my hood onto my neck, kissing me softly  
"I love you forever and ever Frankie"he whispered and i started to cry  
"Its okay baby, soon"he whispered kissing my head before pulling me into a long hug.  
"I have to go get throigh security baby"he whispered and i sniffed  
"I love you. Dont forget me okay?"  
He grinned  
"Never baby, im all yours"he kissed me again before letting go  
"Be careful driving home, dont cry okay?"  
I nodded  
"Text me when you get to London"  
He nodded kissing me once more before walking through the security gate. He blew me a kiss and i waved before crossing my arms as the tears started to fall again. I stayed until he went out of sight and i left, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands. I found an envelope in the back of the car.  
"Im a plane ride away. Use it if needed. Love you xx"  
I opened the envelope to see a pile of 50 dollar bills and i started crying again. Leaning my head against the wheel. When i stopped, i drove home slowly, dropping the car to Gerards.  
"Hell be back"Mikey said and i sat down next to him  
"Its harder now weve met"i whispered  
"Itll fly by"he bumped shoulders  
"What to get high?"he said and i nodded  
"So badly" he pulled out an already rolled joint, sparking it up.  
"Youre the best"i said and he laughed passing it to me and letting me hog most of it. 11 pm i got a text  
"Got here safe. At Grants xx"  
I sighrd and text back  
"Stayed at yours, me and mikey got high as shit. Miss you already xo"  
"Dorks. Ill be home before you know it. Gotta crash. Love you. Call tomorrow. Have fun at school xx"  
"Love you forever xo"  
I rolled over onto Gerards pillow and passed out.

When i got to school the next morning, people were staring and whispering  
'Does your boyfriend really live in the uk?what age is he?"a preppy girl said and i frowned  
"Hes there for work"i mumbled pulling my hood up and the sleeves over my hands. I gripped onto my shoulder bag, walking to homeroom for this years time table. I took a seat and looked up when someone sat next to me  
"Same home room"Mikey smirked  
"Some girl asked me about G, its not even nine"  
"Its facebook offical"he hummed  
"It was facebook offical before we even met"i said  
"Yeah but now theyres pictures of you and him on it from Rays page"  
"What? I havent been on in days"  
Mikey handed me his phone, it was a picture from the gig, my arms wrapled around gerards neck leaning back, him leaning forward to kiss me"his hands on my hips. My hair stood stall against the lights and it was a really cool fucking photo.  
"Thats as punk rock as it gets"he said and i laughed  
"Oh hey i never asked, how did it go with ray?"  
He blushed and shrugged  
"You boning him?"i smirked and Mikey snorted  
"So are, go you!"  
He giggled. By lunch time i was ignoring the whispers, my hood up and going to my locker. My phone started to video call and i answered  
"Hey baby"he said and i grinned  
"Hey G"  
"Fucking faggot"i was shoved  
"Frank" Gerard warned  
"Yeah im here babe. Hold on"i shut the locker and went out the front of the school, lighting a smoke  
"I miss you"  
"Me too. I seen Rays photo, anyone hasseling you?"  
"Nah its a cool as fuck picture though"  
He grinned  
"Yeah"he hummed  
"Hows the UK?"  
He rubbed his head  
"Meeting meetings. Im crashing in Grants spare room because fuck renting a place"  
I hummed  
"Ill be home before you know it love. Hows Mikey?"  
"Him and Ray are sleeping together"  
"Shit yeah?"he grinned and i nodded  
"Put down your hood baby, i cant see you properly"  
I pushed down my hood  
"I wish you were here"  
He hummed  
"Me too. How was mom and dad?"  
I shrugged  
"Mikey let me in the back door and i left that way too. He locked it"  
"Babe theres a key in my desk drawer for that door, use it whenever you need"  
I nodded  
"Okay"  
"Ill be home soon"he whispered and i nodded sighing. Weeks went by slowly until i got really sick, throwing up anytime i ate or drank. Mom came into my room with a chemist bag  
"Hi swertheart"she smiled, pushing my hair back  
"Hey mom"  
She handed me a chemist bag  
"What is it?"i opened it  
"Oh"i whispered  
"Oh"i said again, adding up the dates  
"Im here baby its okay"she whispered  
"It was my first time! I cant be!"i said  
"You can be baby"  
I got up, my hands shaking as i went into the bathroom. I peed on the stick before going out. Handing it to mom  
"Im sorry"i whispered  
"Its okay, i was younger than you"she hummed and i sighed, pulling my legs up to my chest. Her stop watched beeped and she handed it to me  
"No it has to be false"  
"Call gerard Baby"she kissed my forehead. I started to cry into my knees before going on facebook to call Gerard. He didnt answer even after the fourth time i called. I rolled over in bed, staring at the stick. Pregnant at 17. I groaned. My phone rang an hour later and i answered  
"Sorry Frankie i was in a meeting. Whats wrong?"  
I rubbed my eye  
"You have to come home"  
"I will be soon"  
"Gerard im pregnant"i whispered and his face dropped  
'But we-"  
"It didnr work G"i whispered and he bit his lip  
"Frankie were to young-"  
"If you mentuon abortion to me i will fucking kill you"i snapped before hanging up. I went downstairs to curl up into moms lap as she sang to me, stroking my hair.  
"Kids are a wonderful gift my love"she whispered and i nodded against her. I fell asleep listening to her humming. When i woke up i rushed to get ready dor school, running out the door to catch the bus. I ate some crackers and sone water, hoping it would help. The day went slowly and at lunch i lay my head against Rays shoulder. I heard whispers erupt and i looked up, catching site of flaming red hair.  
"Gerard"i said, gettinf up to run into his arms. He caught me, lifting me off the floor  
"Fuck Grant"he whispered into my shoulder, i kissed him hard  
"Ew get off my brother"  
He set me down to hug mikey and ray  
"You guys stay here, Get your stuff baby, already cleared it with your mom"  
I ran back to the table and realised everyone was staring at Gerard  
"Fuck hes hot"i heard a girl say and i grinned, taking gerards hand as he pulled me out  
"You going to get in trouble?"  
"Grant? Yeah probably"he said  
"Frank i didnt mean-"  
"Wait until were out of here, fucking ears everywhere"  
He laughed and lead me to his car. I lit a smoke turning to face him  
"I didnt mean abortion"he said  
"I meant how the hell are we going to do this?"  
I srugged looking at my nails  
"Im going to be hefe every step of the way for you, okay?"  
I looked up at him as he took my hand  
"My dad said that to mom when she got pregnant at 15. Now hes never home"  
"Its not going to be like that baby"he whispered softly and i bit my lip "Come here"he hummed and i crawled into his lap. I kisses him softly "Your moms got you an appointment in 10 minutes" I nodded and climbed back to my chair. The wait dir the doctors was long before we finally got called in. I handed her a pee sample and she hummed "The test is positive" I nodded "When was your last period?" "6 weeks ago" She nidded "Due june 24th"she smiles and i bit my lip "Just got to take some bloods" I nodded taking odd my hoodie "Now frank ive been your doctor since you were a baby, you can not wear a binder and you cant take your depression tablets. Im going to change you to a lower dosage, they might make you sick so take them at nights and drink alot of water. Youll need to keep an eye on him for suicidal behaviour"she said looking at gerard for the last part. He nodded, squeezing mt shoulders "Cut down on smoking but dont quit, youre body has enough to react too" I nodded "Okay"i whispered "Listen to me Frank. I was your moms doctor when she was pregnant with you, okay? Youll be fine" I nodded and smiled before taking the prescription "If you feel depressed, come back, youre body will adjust" I nodded "Thank you"i whispeded and she smiled "See you at 12 weeks" I nodded and stood up "Thanks doc"Gerard smiled and lead me out. He gripped onto me as soon as we made it outside, his fingers pushing through my hair "I love you. Ill be here your both of you baby"he whispered and i smiled, leaning up to kiss him "Lets get home love" He hummed, leading me to the car. He drove home quickly as i bit my nails "Im sorry"i said and he frowned 'Why baby?" "I got pregnant" He gripped onto my hand "Baby, its not your fault"he whispered and i shrugged -10 years later- I grinned at Gerard as he leanes against the car, still bright red hair and big sunglasses. He was wearing black jeans, a black paint staines top and a leather jacket. "You love being the hottest one here"i said and he bumped my hips "Beside you hell yeah" I grinned, puing my hoodie off "Ever notice how much they stare?" "Were 27 and 29 and have a 9 year old and were both guys one with red hair and one covered in tattoos" I grinned and he snorted "Daddy!" I caught Bandit as she flew into my arms. Gerard ruffled her hair "Want to meet my friend?"she grinned and i nodded, she pulled me over to an exhausted looking mom "This is charlie!"she smiled and i knealed sown "Hi im Frank"i smiled before standing up "Picking your sister up?"the mom smiled "Daughter"i smiled as gerard appeares "Come on lady B, weve got to get to Grandmas" "Bye!"Bandit bounced and i grinned "She got called my sister" He laughed and wrapoed his arm around my neck. "Were the hottest here, its all good"he giggled and i smiled, kissing his cheek. -the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went quick as fuck but just needed to finish it off. Thanks for reading!


End file.
